vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
White Tigerzord
|-|Tigerzord= |-|Tigerzord Battle Mode= |-|Mega Tigerzord= |-|Thunder Ultrazord= Summary The White Tigerzord is the second Zord of Tommy Oliver following the Dragonzord. It is a member of the Thunderzords and used by the Morphin Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 5-A Name: White Tigerzord or White Tiger Thunderzord Origin: Might Morphin' Power Rangers Height: 46.5 meters in Warrior Mode | 63 meters | 62.53 meters Length: 24.5 meters (Tiger Mode) | Same | 110 meters (Tor's length) Weight: 150 tons | 336 tons | 1,788 tons Classification: Thunderzord Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Weaponry, Shapeshifting, Flight 'Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Much stronger than White Ranger Tommy Oliver, who held his own against Lord Zedd) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (Should be superior to White Ranger Tommy Oliver) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Carried the 102 ton Red Dragon Thunderzord) | Class K (Stronger than the Red Dragon Thunderzord's Warrior Mode which lifted the 1,500 ton Tor; stronger than the Thunder Megazord), Class M (Can toss around the 7,200 ton '''Ninja Megazord) | '''Class M (Lifts its own weight into the sky; withstood Serpentera). Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Planet level (Far above White Ranger Tommy, who tanked a direct blast from Lord Zedd) Stamina: Decent overall. Prolonged fighting is dangerous to its systems, however. Range: Several kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Listed below Intelligence: Unlike its Sentai counterpart, the White Tigerzord isn't sentient. Saba, on the other hand, is sentient and can pilot the Tigerzord and execute Tommy's commands. In that respect the Tigerzord could be considered an extension of Saba. Weaknesses: The Tigerzord cannot act on its own, requiring its pilot to guide or command it. Enough fighting will overload it and too much damage will destroy it. Powerful enough blows can knock Tommy out of the Tigerzord. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *The White Tigerzord is powered by the Morphing Grid. The Tigerzord itself has a power output of 75,000 Megavolts. *In Tiger Mode its Great Roar stuns opponents with sonic blasts, and it can momentarily boost its speed. The 7 Legendary Chi Treasure Pearls in its cockpit correlate to the Chinese elements including Moon, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, Earth and Sun. When Fire (火) is used it allows the Tigerzord in Warrior Mode to fire powerful "White Tiger Thunderbolts" in the form of energy plasma balls at its opponents. In Warrior Mode its tail becomes the Golden Sword which can light on fire while hitting opponents. The Tigerzord's Warrior Mode can mimic its pilot if directed to, performing the same movements as Tommy. *The Mega Tigerzord is armed with a bladed buckler on its right arm formed from Pheonix Thunderzord. It can use its Great Chi Power Punch, Wind-Up Punch, Two-hit Elbow Strike, Double Kick Dive, Thousand-hit Combo and a shoulder charge. In physical combat, it has an Energy Shield to repel attacks and can use the White Tiger Thunderbolt's power to create an Energy Ball attack. Its primary finisher, Flying Sword - Smash to Atoms aka the Phoenix Strike, shoots the Firebird Thunderzord from his wrist towards the target after igniting it with the White Tiger Thunderbolt, hitting like a missile. *The Thunder Ultrazord performs a finisher called the Great Death Crush by spinning the Red Dragonzord's Flying Dragon Rod like a propeller to raise it into the sky before the entire mecha drops from above to crush the enemy beneath itself. Presumably this form can use the weapons of the components that form it, such as Tor's cannons and rockets. Tor's capable of re-energizing those stored within it Key: Tigerzord | Mega Tigerzord | Thunder Ultrazord Note 1: Video game abilities italicized. Note 2: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition game info. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Power Rangers Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tigers